Shattered Reflection
by Queen Ryuuj
Summary: Ryou’s constantly was being bullied and his Yami’s not helping. His father decides to go on a business trip to Egypt, once again. Unfortunately, due to the millennium rings strange reaction to an ancient mirror, owned by Ryou’s dad. . Yami Bakura an


Shattered Reflection

_Summary: _Ryou's constantly was being bullied and his Yami's not helping. His father decides to go on a business trip to Egypt, once again. Unfortunately, due to the millennium rings strange reaction to an ancient mirror, owned by Ryou's dad. . . Yami Bakura and Ryou's dad switch souls, bodies . . . and more importantly, lives!!

A/N: Just thought it up before sleeping . . . =)

Oh and just a legend…

 /…/ = Ryou's thoughts

// …// = Yami no Bakura's thoughts! ^.^

K! lets start! ^.~ 

The rain fell like a cloud of arrows. A light purple haired boy ran, back arched to protect his books. He frowned, collecting his thoughts, wrinkling his nose. The boy's hair reached halfway down his back. The normally pleasant expression was morphed into a scowl.

The school courtyard was empty, lifeless, cold, the word that came first to mind was graveyard. The smooth grey walls were damp from the downpour. Due to the rain, the cement was slippery and reflected, almost like ice.

The boys' eyes looked ahead, unfortunately, for him he didn't notice his slippery surroundings. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" His chocolate eyes fixated with terror. The numerous textbooks flew from his hands, as he landed on his rear. The boys' hair covered his face. He doughtily pushed it back, picked up his books and picked himself up.

The fifteen year old stabilized his balance using a stool in the corner of the courtyard. The rain suddenly doubled in force. The boy immediately ran, out the doors and down the many roads.

As he passed numerous houses, he touched the side of his face. It was bruised and seemed very tender. He gasped. How was he going to explain this one?

/The beatings won't stop! Where ever I go! / The boy thought to himself as he struggled to keep tears from reaching the surface.

He thought back to what had happened after the final bell had gone. . . 

*Start of flashback*

He walked out of his last class, ongaku (music). He smiled at the other students as they walked past. Today had been his first day and he had already made friends. It seemed like nothing could have gone wrong. . . but, as always, nothing can be peaceful forever.

A tall blonde boy with a bandana, with the American flag imprinted all over it approached him. The taller boy grabbed the purple-haired boy by the shoulder. 

"You're comin' with me kid!" The younger boy wriggled under the strong grip.

"My names Ryou! Not kid!" he tried to shove the older student away.

"Like I care kid! I'm taking you to my group!"

Ryou was dragged off behind the blonde.

*^.~*

"Here boss!" Ryou was lead to a dark classroom. He shook with fear.

"Thank you Keith!" Ryou squinted into the darkness at the figure standing on the table.

"Who are you?" The boy on the desk jumped down to reveal his identity.

"I'm Katsu- ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Katsu- landed on the side step to the storage room. He fell to his side, whimpering like a puppy.

"You okay boss?"  
"It huwts!" Katsu- sucked his thumb. Ryou followed the events but staying on side so not to get hurt.

Suddenly, Ryou gelt light, as if he was being lifted from his own body, leaving it behind. He felt a lose of control. Ryou shook his head in alarm. What the?! Nothing changed! It all looked like he was watching it on T.V. in a very VERY dark room. He thought to himself / what the hell? /  Then it occurred to him . .. . but it was interrupted by another's thoughts.

// I knew you had forgotten about me! Fine! I'll just go hurt a few more people! // He felt his face smirk for no reason. Ryou realised, his other half, yami, had taken over his body! He was helpless! All he could do was look on!

He heard a deeper version of his voice speak out, "You're all so pathetic!" His yami, Yami Bakura, cackled.

"Kuso! (shit!)" Katsu- suddenly became expressionless and fell over. An eye glowed on his forehead. 

"I can't believe it! Malik can't be near! I thought we got away from him!" Yami Bakura muttered under his breath.

He turned to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast!" They (Ryou and Yami Bakura) had forgotten about Keith. He was furious! Keith broke off the top part from a seat and aimed for Yami Bakura's head.

"Like your going  to . . . . . " Yami Bakura was cut off by the hard blow to his face. 

Everything Ryou could see went black.

"Daijoubou? Yami Bakura? Mou hitori no Boku!!!!!!! (are you okay? Yami Bakura? My other self!!!!!!!!!!!!)" Ryou sighed. What was going on? Maybe he should look for a light switch?

He turned around and walked a few paces. 

"OWW!! What was that?!?!?!" Ryou's hand ran over a book. The engravings were not Japanese! He knew that much!  Suddenly, he felt small etchings in the book.

/ I wonder what it could be? / he gasped.

It was the Millennium Ring! Ryou brought forth his ring and placed it in the etchings. A bright light shone and lit up the whole . . . room? Finally, Ryou could get a good look at his surroundings. He made a brief 360° spin to take in the vacant warehouse he was in.

Ryou gasped in awe. He blinked a few times then turned back to the book.  It had a dark purple cover with a  new ornament, the Millennium ring. It had gold framing and was covered in hieroglyphics.

 Ryou hesitated as he turned to the first page. "Huh? What's this?" He ripped out the page. On it was a very vivid sketch of Yami Bakura in a robe, turning his head to the side, like in a profile shot, and grinning. It looked exactly like his Yami, but something was different . . . hm . . . maybe it was the fact that he was grinning?

Ryou stared at it for sometime until he heard a soft crackling behind him. "AAAAA!" He slammed the book closed and put the sketch in the inner pocket of his blue school uniform. Ryou turned his head just in time to catch a small glimpse of the room then suddenly come back to earth.

He blinked a few times then looked down and saw a small pool of blood. The right half of his face felt numb yet bruised.

*End of flashback*

Ryou saw his house around the corner. He was drenched from head to foot.

/ If only I had brought a raincoat or an umbrella / Ryou pouted. Reaching the door, he rang the doorbell.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" The noise vibrated in Ryou's head. He transferred his books to his left hand and held his head in place with his right hand, in a matter of speaking. 

In what seemed like hours of waiting, Ryou sat on the front step, trying to wriggle his books free of water. "I can't believe this! I wonder what happened to dad?" Ryou stomped over to the door.

"Now if I could just pic this lo- . . .ahah!" The lock inside the door snapped, "eheh. . . whoops?".

Ryou smiled sheepishly as he opened the door, "I'm ho. . . me?" The room was dark, with a small desk light flickering in the corner. A navy blue haired man snored loudly, his head resting on his folded arms. The desk he was sitting at seemed to shake with every snore.

  
Ryou tiptoed in to  his home, trying not to wake his father. Sidling past, he crept down the hallway and in his room.

"Few!" Ryou collapsed on his bed, bouncing as he landed. An apparition appeared in front of Ryou, "Your bleeding . . let me lick it off!" The faint hologram of his Yami gave him a devilish grin.

"No more blood for you!" Ryou sat up and gave his Yami a brief glare.

"Your no fun! Like I care! I don't take orders from you!" Yami Bakura swung his arm back to hit his hikari.

"No!" Ryou whipped out the sketch he had found in that dark room, possibly his Yami's soul room.

"How the . . . How did you get that!" Yami Bakura gawked at his hikari, who was trembling as he held the sketch outstretched, like a shield. Yami Bakura's arm slid back to his side as he slowly approached his hikari, snatching the fragile papyrus from Ryou's hands.

Dropping onto the bed, he stared at the picture, almost like a zombie. Ryou leaned forward and turned his head to look indirectly at Yami Bakura, "Who drew it?"

"That's me . . . " Yami Bakura ran his fingers over the image, then bringing his fingers to his lips, lightly kissing them, like in a blessing.

Ryou frowned, "Who drew it?"

" . . . Astris . . . Why did he have to go and kill you!?!" Yami Bakura slammed his right fist against the bed.

"Who's Astris?" 

"Shut up!" His Yami disappeared, along with the ancient sketch.

"Oh . . .well. . ." Ryou shrugged, knowing from experience not to pressure his Yami.

" . .. Ryou?" A soft voice was heard from the lounge room.

"Dad!" Ryou leaped up, off his bed, ran out of his bedroom and rushed along the corridors to the lounge room.

He ran in, turning to see his dad, supporting himself with his desk. "Daijoubou desuka? (are you okay?)" Ryou walked towards his father cautiously. 

" . . .hai . . . ," he replied in a gruff tone, "I have something to tell you." Ryou paused / I wonder what. . . ? / Ryou's dad brushed the dark blue hairs that were covering his face, "I'm going on another expedition with Sugoroku, to Egypt."

Ryou groaned / Not again! /

"We're doing extra work on Queen Nefertiti's tomb . . . we have to take this mirror. . . " Ryou's father held up a pale blue mirror in front of his face.  Ryou whimpered, "Why? . . .huh?" abruptly, the room lit up, changing, inverting. Everything froze in its' place . . except for Ryou.

"What's going on . . . GAH!" Ryou shaded his eyes from the light emerging from the ancient mirror. He blinked / did I just see a blue lotus in that mirror? Or was it a blue sun . . .  / the room reverted, Ryou looked on in awe. 

"R-Y-O-U!!!!!!" Ryou's father started to fade, in colour and in solidity.

"Dad!!!!" The previous person who had stood there, disaparated, being replaced by another body, dressed in a dark brown robe, sweeping the floor. The person looked up.

" . . YOU!!!!" Ryou stammered, pointing accusingly at the figure.

* ^^;;* OWARI (end)

I'll write the next chapter when I'm in a better mood aka. Out of the school complex . . . 

Oh . . . for people who review this . . . which probably won't be anyone . . but for people who do. . . I'm in need of a person to be Ryou's lover. . .  for later . . . but yar. . . 

Email me if you want to be Ryou's lover ^.^  my email is. . .

Queenyami@hotmail.com 

No capitals! ^^;;

Ja ne tomodachi

Queen Ryuuj


End file.
